The ghost in the walls
by e7l13
Summary: Amy has a ghost living in her wall. a ghost that's waiting for the doctor. possible rose/ eleven if i finish it. I have no idea where i'm going with this. I don't own doctor who, forgot to mention.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm still fairly new to writing fanfiction so it would be great if you could review with constructive criticism. Or just review. I know it's only short so please tell me if you think I should continue. Thanks. **

**don't own doctor who.**

It's a week after meeting The Doctor that Amy Pond first hears the ghost. Like most ghosts, it wasn't invited, wasn't wanted and was very determined not to leave.

"are you dead?

"I don't think I'm fully alive"

"so.. you are dead? Does that mean you're a ghost?"

"a ghost is as gooda word as any, I s'pose."

"why are you living in my wall? Are you like that alien? Because I'm warning you, I've got friends that'll stop you. Big friends. With guns and stuff."

Amy gets a soft laugh in reply. "I can see why he likes you." The ghost doesn't talk again that night.

* * *

She doesn't tell anybody about the mysterious guest in her bedroom wall. People already think she's mad, what with all her talk about the raggedy Doctor, She doesn't need to add an infuriating spirit to the crazy mix.

"I thought you'd gone"

"thought or hoped?"

"a bit of both. Are you going to tell me why you're here now?"

"I'm waiting."

The ghost doesn't elaborate.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again**

**another short chapter but i figure it's better to upload smaller chapters frequently than long ones rarely. please review. seriously, even if it's just to say it's bad because i want to improve. i'll try and upload soon.**

Her aunt takes her to see a doctor. Not an alien doctor in a magical box. Not even a doctor with a stethoscope and clipboard. This doctor has a patronising smile and thinks the basis of her problems can be revealed through a drawing of a dog. Needless to say the meetings didn't go well so four sessions and five stitches in the psychiatrists hand later, they decide that therapy might not be the way forward.

"it's not funny"

"you bit him."

"stop laughing!" Amy glared at the wall. Stupid ghost.

"you bit him." She repeats.

"he said I was making up stories. He said the doctor wasn't real. Said it was all psycholo.. psychol… in my head."

"so naturally you had to attack him?" the voice sounded amused.

Amy shrugs

"you believe me don't you? About the doctor I mean?" she asks, almost hesitantly

"I believe you" the ghost replies.

Amy Pond goes to sleep smiling that night.

"Are you lonely?"

"Sometimes"

"Could you leave? If you wanted to leave the wall, could you?"

The ghost sighed. "Probably But if I did there's no guarantee I'd get back"

"Are you being deliberately cryptic?"

"A little" the ghost admitted, a smile in her voice, "but it really is a long story. Far too long to tell tonight"

"so does that mean you'll tell me another night?" Amy asks, excited at the thought of uncovering the mystery.

"Maybe. But now it's time you slept"

"Will you at least tell me your name? It's only fair since you know mine"

There was no answer but she didn't really expect one.

When little Amelia Pond sleeps, she dreams of flowers and golden lights.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay next chapter. please review.**

**don't own doctor who. if i did rose wouldn't have left and eleven would get to wear a fez as often as he liked.**

"you promised."

"I know I did. I'm just looking for the words"

"start at the beginning" Amy suggested impatiently

"I can't tell you everything. Just enough for you to stop asking" the ghost said, her voice somewhere between fond and resigned "what do you want to know?"

"why are you in my wall? Why can't I see you? Are there other ghosts? How did you… you know…." She paused "die?" she finished in a whisper

The ghost smiled slightly at the young girls hesitation. After thinking for a moment, she began to talk,

"most humans are brought up believing that there's only one world, one universe. Those people are wrong. The universe is bigger than anyone can comprehend, it travels on forever. So the universe is infinite. Do you follow?"

Amy nodded in response.

"okay, and now imagine that as well as an infinite space, there's an infinite number of that space. Millions of universes all slightly different to the one before it." She paused

"parallel universes?"

"Exactly but all these universes are still connected, so thinly that a change in the weather could break the connection. There's normally no way to find the gaps, because the space is so small"

The young girl was looking increasingly confused but motioned for the ghost to continue

"it's been almost impossible to travel between worlds, only being managed by a few…" she trailed off. A quiet cough awakened her from her thoughts "anyway, many years ago cracks started appearing throughout the universe. No order or reason to it, they just appeared. "

"like the crack on my wall?" Amy exclaimed, jumping to her feet, "so my wall leads to another universe?" she questioned, shocked and excited. "That still doesn't explain why you're here"

"I'm getting to that. When the cracks appeared, nobody knew what was on the other side but they knew that there was a good chance that it led somewhere. I'd been stuck in another world for far too long and I saw the crack as an opportunity to leave. So I found a gap and jumped through it."

"but.. but you didn't know where it went… you could have di…." She stopped mid-sentence. Was this how the ghost had died?

As if sensing her thoughts the ghost continued before Amy could ask. "when I jumped through I fell into nothing, it sounds strange but it was just nothing."

"What was that place" asked Amy softly. Worrying for the strange friend she'd made.

"it was called the void" came the dark reply.

**thanks for reading. please review. it would make my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a really short chapter and i'm not happy with it but i need to get it out of the way to get on to the next bit. still don't own doctor who. **

**also serious question time- what's the difference between views and visitors to a story?**

Amy shivered involuntarily

"how did you get out?" she whispered

the ghost tried to decide how much she should tell the child. It hadn't been an accident how she'd not mentioned the pain that came with the journey, how the silence was so deafening it felt like her head would explode and the endless darkness that filled every gap in her mind.

"I don't know how much time had passed but one day I just fell out."

"and you wound up in my wall?"

"not the first time but yes eventually. The gap between this world and yours is paper thin here so it's easier to wait than carry on searching."

"searching for what?"

"a friend" she replied sadly

"must be a good friend." The lack of an answer suggested that the conversation was finished.

**thanks for reading. please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry it's been so long. I seem to have n time at all, I've got so much coursework and revison for my A levels it's crazy, I also recently started watching game of thrones so now i'm addicted to that.**

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Amy yelled, her face was almost as red as her hair

"I don't have much of a choice. The universe is being thrown out of balance and nobody knows what's happening. I have to try and help." She explained calmly

"But you said you couldn't leave! You said you'd get lost if you did!"

"I know but it's a risk I have to take. I need to do something. The person that normally helps… he's not here" she sighs and suddenly the voice sounds sad, scared and so very alone.

"I think it's time I told you a story"

"what about?" Amy asked, Wiping her eyes and nose on the sleeve of her dressing gown.

"A story about monsters and a mad man that ran to the end of the universe and back…"

The child curls up in a ball with her chin on her knees. Desperate to know more but smart enough to realise that she shouldn't push.

"I guess I should start this thing properly" she takes a deep breath "once upon a time…"

"seriously? That's how you're starting it?"

"it seems fitting. Now stop interrupting." If the ghost had a visible form, it would probably be rolling its eyes. "Once upon a time" she began again "there was a human. Pink and yellow and ordinary as they come. Until she met somebody. Someone that showed her that life isn't just about going to work and watching telly. He showed her that there's so much more to see."

"who were they?" questioned Amy hesitantly, certain she already knew the answer,

"the stuff of legends…" the ghost replied


End file.
